


Next Week

by krisrussel



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Parker decides to use her inner sense to track down Jarod and take him back to The Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly written in Jarod's POV. This is my first POV story, so if you have any comments, don't hold back.  
> English still isn't my native tongue, but I have a great beta-reader. So thx to Antoinette my stories are readable ;^)

The cocking sound of a gun rings through my head. I sit up straight instantly and open my eyes. The bright light in my room hurts for a second, but my eyes adjust easily and I can make out a figure in the doorway.  
"Hello, Jarod."  
That voice... I could recognize that voice anywhere.  
By now my eyes have adjusted to the bright light and I can clearly see the person that brought me so roughly out of my sleep. I can also clearly see the gun in her hand, raised at my head.  
"Parker," I growl. A dozen questions shoot through my head, giving me a slight headache. But one in particular keeps nagging at me. "How...," I don't need to finish my question. She knows what I want to ask.  
"For once I took Sydney's advice and followed my inner sense. Handy little thing that is once you get to learn to work with it."  
She actually sounds proud about it and my feelings are very conflicting at this point. On one side I want to jump out of my bed and hug her tight to congratulate her at using her mother's gift, but on the other side I want to scream in frustration that I won't be safe from her anymore.  
"Get up and give me your hands."  
I look up at her in surprise. She rolls her eyes and sighs.  
"So I can cuff you!"  
"Oh," I say disappointed and she cuffs my hands without a single emotion on her face.  
I feel my heart breaking again as she looks coldly into my eyes. How many more times am I going to allow this woman to break my heart? I thought things had changed after all these years... after Carthis. But she keeps breaking my heart.  
"Move," she says icily.  
I take one step and then hesitate. I'm forgetting something. I know I am.  
"Move," she repeats more sternly this time.  
"Wait," I whisper and walk to the cupboard. I take the small package from it and give it to her.  
She looks startled for a second as she studies it. It's a small square present wrapped in red paper with a green bow.  
"What is it?" She asks hesitantly, almost as if she's not sure she wants to know the answer. I know her too well.  
"It's a present, Parker," I answer, stating the obvious and knowing that wasn't what she meant.  
She gives me a glare and I give her one of my cocky grins. I know she's holding back to punch it off of my face.  
"It's Christmas in a couple of days. That's your present. I wanted to send it tomorrow, but since I'll be otherwise occupied tomorrow and for god knows how long...," my voice slips and I cough to get it back on track. "I put a lot of work into it and I want you to have it... no matter what."  
She stares at me and then looks at the small square in her hands.  
"Open it. Please," I say almost pleading.  
Another flash of hesitation sweeps across her face. I know she wants to. She's always been curious and as a child she loved to receive gifts. I know she still loves them.  
"Please," I say again.  
She lets out a sigh and almost reluctantly opens the gift. When the paper is gone, a square and simple wooden box appears.  
She cocks an eyebrow and looks at me questioningly.  
"Look inside," I give her an encouraging smile.  
She slowly lifts the lid from the box and peeks inside. A slight gasp escapes her mouth as she takes out the glass sphere that hangs on a red ribbon.  
"It's beautiful," she whispers as she eyes the engraved picture of an angel barely holding hands with a man. I let out a relieved breath and I want to explain the meaning of the two figures. I just pray she'll understand and not shoot me.  
"I made it after I got back from Carthis. It's an ornament to hang on your Christmas tree. The carving represents two best friends that are torn apart but who aren't ready to let go of that friendship yet," my voice cracks a bit. I don't care. I want her to know.  
She looks up at me with big eyes. I could drown in those eyes.  
"You're that angel... I'm that man. Our friendship will never die," I whisper, barely audible.  
For a second the look in her eyes changes from cold and unfeeling to warm and caring. My heart jumps in joyful bliss. I got through to her and she didn't shoot me... Not yet anyway... My joy quickly subsides as the cold look in her eyes returns.  
She lowers the sphere back in the box and carefully closes the lit. Without another word she turns around and walks away from me. I just stare down the hallway in confusion. A bang sounds through my small apartment, indicating the front door had been closed.  
A small grin appears on my face.  
I got through to her and she didn't shoot me!!  
I can't help but laugh out loud as I look at my cuffed hands. If I'd die right now, I wouldn't care. I feel happier then I felt in ages.

***

The cocking sound of a gun rings through my head. I sit up straight instantly and open my eyes. The bright light in my room hurts for a second, but my eyes adjust easily and I can make out a figure in the doorway.  
"Hello, Jarod."  
I can't help but smile as I glance at the clock on my nightstand.  
"Hello, Parker."  
It's been a week since I gave her the present... Exactly a week. I'm in another city on another pretend and she found me again. It sorta scares me, but I feel proud of her at the same time. If she can find me this easily, that really means she knows how to use her gift.   
I see her placing the safety back on the gun and putting it away. She sees my puzzled look and shrugs. "I had to find a way to wake you up."  
A chuckle escapes my throat, surprising us both. And I notice the hint of a smile on her face.  
"Thank you," I say out loud what I wanted to think.  
She looks at me surprised. "Why?"  
"For still being a friend," I simply answer.  
She just shrugs and I give her a smile as I grab the remote and turn on the TV.  
"You want to join me?" I ask casually.  
"Maybe next time," she answers and walks out of the room. A second later I hear my front door close. I can't help but laugh out of joy again. Carthis really did change everything between us, even if she called it a mistake and a moment of weakness.

***

A week later I'm anxiously waiting for her. New Year just passed and I want to wish her a good year. I glance at the clock again, let out a sigh and decide that time slows down when you're waiting for something you're looking forward to. I know it's nonsense. Time is a constant, one of the few constants in this world. But then why do I feel that a second lasts an hour. I shake off that thought and look at the clock again. She's late! Almost an hour! But how can I be certain she's late? She only ‘visited' me twice before and she never said this would be a weekly thing. I let out a sigh and eye my phone. No... I shouldn't call her... should I? I slightly bite my lip as I think of my options. I was so looking forward to another visit from her. That thought surprises and amuses me. Here I am, the prey, looking forward to a visit from my hunter. I let out a chuckle, grab my phone and speed dial her number.  
*What?* Her sultry voice sounds like honey in my ears.  
"Happy New Year, Miss Parker," I say lightly.  
*You're late.* She sounds amused.  
"I am?" I ask, wondering where she's heading with this conversation.  
*I thought you would have called at least half-an-hour ago.* I hear her chuckle and I'm baffled. She knows me better than I thought.  
"I was just wondering if you had lost your gift of tracking me down," I try to sound casual but completely fail as my voice has a slight quiver in it. She's the only one that can do this to me.  
A sultry laugh escapes her mouth. That sound makes me melt. *You wish. I know perfectly well where you are, labrat.*  
A smile lights up my face. That's my girl! "So... how come you didn't grace me with a visit?" I try to sound casual again, but I can't hide the amusement in my voice.  
I hear her sigh and I know I asked the wrong question. *Raines threatened Broots and Debbie. I don't want to leave them alone now and I'm helping them to get away from The Centre.*  
My mouth opens but words fail me. She's trying to help Broots and Debbie get away from The Centre? I quickly recover. "If you need any help..."  
*I'll know where to find you,* She finishes.  
"Indeed," I answer and I want to hang up.  
*Jarod...,* I hear her say and quickly bring the phone back to my ear.  
"Yes?"  
*Happy New Year.*  
I smile and close my phone.

***

"Watcha doin'?"  
I look up from my book and smirk. Another week has passed and she found me again. I glance at the clock and notice she's right on time this week.  
"Reading a book," I have a gift for stating the obvious.  
"Anything interesting?" She asks as she comes closer and sits down next to me.  
"For me: yes. For you: probably not," I answer honestly.  
"Try me," she gives me her dare-me-look and I can't resist it.  
"It's about the assembly of the 747. I'm a 747-mechanic on my next pretend."  
"Hm. You're right, doesn't interest me one bit."  
I let out a short laugh, which brings a smile on her lips. I still love to see her smile. She is so amazingly beautiful when she smiles. And it's a real smile, a smile that lights up her eyes. I quickly hide my overflowing emotions.  
"I heard Broots and Debbie got away. Nice job."  
"Thank you," she says with a nod. "It wasn't that hard and Raines and Lyle are too busy fighting each other lately to keep a constant eye on a ‘low-level' tech like Broots."  
"If they keep fighting each other, maybe they'll take The Centre down with them."  
"I hope so," Parker whispers, turning away from me. I hear hesitation in her voice.  
Her reaction surprises me, but I should have expected it. I know she wants The Centre to disappear but it will be a huge change in her life. Just like me she has been tied to that place for almost her entire life.  
I gently take her hand in mine. "If you need help..."  
She pulls away from my grasp and gets up from the couch. "It's my mother's plan, Jarod. It's my ‘destiny' to complete it. I don't need your help."  
She storms towards the door and I let out a sigh.   
"Sydney told me about your inner sense conversation with your mother. I know she told you to come to me if you needed any help."  
She stops but without turning, so I get up from the couch and slowly walk over to her. I carefully put a reassuring hand on her upper arm and move even closer. My breathing caresses her neck and ear as I whisper: "You know you can trust me."  
I feel her shiver and I see the goose bumps in her neck. I feel the electricity between us and it gives me goose bumps too.  
She gives me a short nod and slightly turns towards me. "I know. But I need to do this by myself."  
"I understand," I say reluctantly. I really do understand, but I still want to help her. I hear the door and it  
brings me out of my thoughts. I only now notice she stepped away from me and I feel strangely alone.   
"Wait." I say before she closes the door behind her. "Will you find me next week?" God I sound pathetic! And I silently curse myself for sounding so weak in front of such a strong woman.  
"Maybe," she whispers and closes the door behind her.  
I let out a sigh and fall down on the couch. Why did I have to sound so pathetically weak?

***

I glare at the clock above the TV. Where is she? I'm barely half an hour away from Blue Cove. She should be here now, but she's late... again. I eye my phone and my hand reaches for it, but it lingers above it. She said maybe... she never said she would come... But I'm worried about her. The attraction I felt for her last week was even bigger than what I felt on Carthis. I know I want her... I know I need her... I know I love her...  
I let out a sigh and grab the phone. I hesitate for a second and speed dial Sydney's number. I need to talk to him.  
*The number you dialed is out of service.* A female voice coldly says in my ear.  
I close my phone and cock an eyebrow at it. Out of the blue panic spreads in my chest. What if something happened to Sydney? I gasp and quickly try his number again. The same message plays and I let out a deep breath. My brain jumps into action, as do I.   
The next thing I know I'm in my car, heading towards Blue Cove. I could just as easily call her, but I need to see her, I need to hear from her in person that Sydney is okay. Please, God, let him okay.  
I park my car a couple of blocks away from her house and make my way there through the woods surrounding her house. I know the way by heart. I've done this so many times I lost count. I blindly run between trees and jump over brushes. Out of breath, I reach the back of her house and I locate the key behind the loose brick. I quickly open the door and quietly make my way inside. The house is silent as I creep forward. God, please, let both of them be alright.  
I peek inside the kitchen. Nothing. I silently curse and move forward. I glance into the bedroom and let out a relieved breath. She's sleeping. I slowly inch closer to her bed as I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful. A smile appears on my face and I have to restrain myself from joining her and taking her in my arms. My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of her phone. I glance at the door, but quickly turn back to her as I hear her sheets ruffle. I gasp as I look into the barrel of her gun.  
"Christ, Jarod, what the hell are you doing here?"  
To my relief she tucks the gun back under her pillow. I don't get a chance to answer as she gets up and walks out of her room. A second later the ringing stops and I hear her usual greeting.  
"What?" "No Lyle, I don't know where Sydney is." "No." "Yes!" "Just check his house!"  
I slightly twitch when I hear her slam the phone down.  
"Now what the hell do you want?" She growls as she storms back inside the bedroom and abruptly stops in front of me, her angry face only inches away from my stunned one. My mouth opens, but her proximity is making me very uncomfortable. I close my mouth again and swallow.  
Focus Jarod, focus.  
"I was worried about Sydney. I tried calling him and his number is out of service. I was... hoping that you could tell me more about it."  
She looks surprised for a second and backs away from me. I immediately miss her closeness.  
"Syd's fine," she confesses and she rubs her forehead.  
"What happened?" I ask as I take a step closer to her. I know she has a headache by the way she grimaces. I want to comfort her, but I'm not sure how she'll react so I keep my distance.  
"Raines tried to shoot him," she sighs.  
"What!?" I gasp, my head starts spinning and I have to steady myself against the wall.  
"Are you ok?"  
I feel her hand on my shoulder and as I raise my head, I look into her worried eyes. I slowly nod. "What happened?" I ask again and the weakness of my voice surprises me. I see in her eyes that it surprises her too.  
She takes my hand and guides me to the couch.   
"I wouldn't want you to pass out on me." She tries to make it sound lightly, but I hear the worry in her voice. I give her a weak smile and she sits down next to me.  
"Raines was trying to find evidence that Sydney helped you."  
"He never...," I say, but she interrupts me.  
"I know, but we're talking about Raines here."  
I nod and let her continue.  
"Of course Raines didn't find anything on Sydney and that made him even more confident that Syd was guilty. Two days ago Raines flipped and made his way to Sydney's office, shooting everyone in his sight. He shot three times through Syd's office door before Sam killed him. Luckily Sydney was only slightly grazed by a bullet in his arm. A few stitches and he was back to his old self. But Lyle wanted to continue the hunt for the mole that's been helping you. He wants you back and he'd do anything to accomplish that. Steven, one of my new sweepers overheard Lyle and Willie talking about kidnapping Sydney and torturing him until he would either spill it, die or until you came to his rescue. When I told Sydney this, he didn't want to leave. He mumbled something about other duties like Angelo and Dannie. Last evening I went to his house, gave him  
new papers and told him that Michelle was waiting for him. I told him to never look back. He protested again and asked about Angelo and Dannie and the other people that were still trapped inside The Centre. I had to convince him they would be all right, that I would take care of that. So he finally agreed, packed his bags and left."  
I stare at her in disbelief. "You... you helped him get away from The Centre?" My voice breaks a couple of times and I keep staring at her. She never ceases to amaze me.  
She nods and gives me a slight smile. "Sydney asked me to tell you that... that he loves you and that he'll miss you."  
I feel tears welling up. Sydney loves me... A sob escapes my throat and I can't control my tears anymore. I feel her arms around me and I start to cry harder as she pulls me closer and I bury my face in her neck.   
Sydney loves me...

When I open my eyes, I feel her in my arms and I smile. The sun isn't up yet and I slightly raise my head to look at the clock. 5.47 AM. Her alarm will sound in about 45 minutes and I cuddle closer to her. I smell her amazing scent and my smile grows. Nothing happened between us. After I stopped crying, she guided me into her bedroom and looked at me with sad eyes. "Hold me," was all she said as she crawled in bed. I stared at her in disbelief and I could do nothing else than nod, take off my shoes and jacket and join her under the sheets. And that was all we did. We just held each other. And now I have my arms wrapped around her and she's curled into me. God, I love her...  
I'm not sure what to do. What will she do when she wakes up? Will she feel uncomfortable? Will she put her wall back up? Will she accept me as a friend... maybe she'll accept me as more than a friend. Would she be angry if I left now or would she be relieved that she won't have to face me? I don't care about her reaction. I don't want to leave. I love the feeling of her in my arms too much. It's like she belongs there. I let out a contented sigh and close my eyes. Smelling her once more, I slowly drift to sleep again.  
The next time I wake up, I find myself alone in bed and panic spreads over me again. I sit up immediately and listen for noises. I let out a relieved sigh as I hear some movement in the kitchen. Getting out of bed, I make my way to the kitchen and smile at the scene before me. Parker's standing in front of the stove, baking an omelet while she's humming a song that's playing on the radio. I lean against the doorframe and enjoy this rare moment. She easily flips the omelet and snaps her finger a couple of times at the beat of the song. My smile grows. This really is a rare moment. I don't think anyone would believe this if I told them. I barely believe it  
and I'm seeing it with my own eyes. She takes a plate of the cupboard and transfers the omelet from the pan onto the plate. At that moment two toasts spring out of the toaster. She puts them on the plate and turns around, placing it on the table. Her surprised look at me tells me she didn't think I'd be up yet.  
"Good morning," I say, unable to hide my huge smile.  
"Good morning," she nods and pushes the plate towards me. I look at her amazement as I sit down at the table. "Is that for me?"  
"Of course. I barely ever eat breakfast."  
"I know, but that's not healthy. You should eat breakfast," I try to look at her sternly, but the smile is still plastered on my face. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
She shrugged. "I know you don't easily sleep, and you looked so peaceful. I decided to let you sleep and wake you when I finished preparing your breakfast."  
This woman just keeps surprising me.  
"And what are you smiling at?" She sighs as she rolls her eyes.  
"You!" I blur out. I try to shut myself up, but completely fail as I continue talking. "You are amazing, you know that? You never cease to amaze and surprise me. That's probably why I love you," I chuckle but then realize what I just said. I quickly look up at her and see her shocked face. This cannot be good.  
"What?" She gasps and her eyes suddenly seem very big.  
"I... I...," I'm suddenly at a complete loss for words.  
She blinks a couple of times and drowns her coffee. "I have to get ready for work," she mumbles  
and almost runs out of the kitchen.  
The moment she leaves the room, I bang my head on the table. Stupid, stupid, stupid... you're supposed to be a genius, how can you be so stupid!  
I quickly finish my breakfast and get up from the table, clean my plate, put it back in the cupboard and I freeze. I want to get out of here, but my stuff is still in the bedroom. SHE is in the bedroom. I don't know if I can face her again after that unwanted confession. She looked so shocked and confused. I had thought about a lot of things that she would do or say when I finally told her how I felt, but I never had expected to see her so shocked. I want to get out of here, but my stuff is still in her bedroom... she's there too... Why am I repeating myself? I let out a sigh as I lean heavily on the counter. If I want to get out of here, I'll have to face her again. I take a deep breath, steady myself and walk towards her bedroom.  
What I see there is something I completely didn't expect either. She's sitting on her bed, still in her pajama, staring into oblivion while silent tears make their way down her cheeks. It's like she's in shock. I slowly make my way over to her and kneel in front of her.   
"Parker?" I whisper softly. She doesn't reply and just keeps staring. I let out a sigh and carefully take her hands in mine. "Parker, are you ok?" I ask. Her lower lip slightly trembles and I'm getting really worried. This is so unlike her. "Parker, please. Talk to me," I say and slightly squeeze her hands. "Please."  
Her eyes finally move, but it's like she looks straight through me. "Why?" She croaks, her voice barely a whisper.  
I look at her expectantly. "Why what, honey?" Oh, no! I did NOT just call her honey! I inwardly curse myself, but her face still looks blank as if she didn't even hear it. I let out an inaudible sigh. But this worries me even more. If she was herself, she would have knocked me down for saying something like that.  
"How can you love me?" She whispers as she lowers her face and stares at our joined hands.  
"Oh, Parker," I sigh as I get up and sit on the bed next to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her trembling body into mine. "I've loved you from the moment I met you. And my love only grew as the years went on. I tried to ignore it after your father sent you away and after he told me you didn't want to see me anymore, but I couldn't forget about you. I tried to forget my feelings after I escaped, knowing we could never be together. But I never could forget them and ever since Carthis..." I feel her stiffening in my arms, but I continue. "Ever since Carthis my feelings have been so overwhelming. I love you and I know I always will."  
I hear her soft sobs and I tighten my hold on her. "I love you so much, that it really hurts that I can't be with you," I say and kiss her temple.  
"I don't deserve you," she finally croaks between sobs.  
"Oh, honey," I sigh and try to pull her even closer. "You deserve so much more than just me. You deserve a family that loves you, you deserve to be happy, you deserve a job that doesn't give you an ulcer, you deserve all that and so much more."  
Her arms wrap around my neck and my heartbeat quickens as she pulls herself up to look at me. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet, but she's so beautiful.  
"I don't deserve you," she whispers again.  
"No, you deserve much more," I breathe against her lips. We're barely an inch apart and I can feel her breath on my lips. My heartbeat quickens as I softly brush my lips with hers. The kiss starts innocently, like our first kiss so many years ago, but it quickly deepens and our tongues start fighting. She pushes me on my back and lowers her body on mine. I let out something between a moan and a groan as she kisses my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. A few minutes later we're both naked and all rational thoughts leave my mind as I slowly enter her.   
There is a Heaven on Earth.

I don't know how much time has passed, but when I wake up, the house is empty. And with empty, I mean empty. Most of her clothes are gone as is most of her personal stuff. I let out a painful breath. What the heck happened? I wander through the house and stop in the kitchen when I notice a letter on the counter. My heart starts racing as I pick it up. I recognize her handwriting immediately. And I start reading.  
Dear Jarod,  
Thank you for making me realize what life is all about. Thank you for making me realize there is so much more out there.  
I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I had to sedate you so you wouldn't wake up as I packed all my stuff. I knew you'd try to stop me and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.  
I finished my mother's plan and The Centre is going down as we speak. I hope you'll enjoy your freedom. I know I will. Don't wait for me as I won't have a clue when I'll get tired of my journey for self-discovery. You deserve to be happy and you deserve a family that makes you happy. I doubt if I'll ever be welcomed in your family. And I really do hope you'll find and reunite them now.  
Give my best to Ethan and tell him I love him.  
And yes Jarod, I love you too, always have and always will. But like I said, don't wait for me. Find yourself a loving wife and get happy.  
Thank you for everything and most of all, thank you for never giving up on me.  
Love forever,  
MP  
I reread it at least twenty times and I slowly sink to the floor and lean heavily against one of the cupboards.  
Tears stream down my face and I feel miserable. She's gone... She left me... She loves me... I want to laugh and cry at the same time and I feel even more miserable. ‘Find yourself a loving wife and get happy.' Damn Parker! I wanted that with you... ‘Don't wait for me.' I'll always wait for you...  
That night I fall asleep in the bed we made love in. Her smell, our smell, is still all over it and I don't want to leave that just yet. I cry myself to sleep and wonder if this pain will ever go away.

***

2 years later  
(Parker's POV)

My inner sense led me here. And I wonder why. I stare at the house. It's in a suburban part of New York. It's a nice area and I wonder who lives here. I stay in my car, afraid to face whatever and whoever is in there. I have changed a lot in the last two years. Jarod would be proud that I really am just like my mother. I sigh at that thought. No matter what happened after I left Jarod, I always think about him. Even after two years he's still a constant presence in my mind. I tried to forget him, but it was hopeless. I tried to build up a life for myself, but every guy I met didn't make it through the Jarod-test. I compared every guy I met to Jarod and they all failed. I sigh, but suddenly hold my breath as the front door opens. Ethan? I gasp in surprise as my brother walks out. The door is closed behind him and he walks down the garden path onto the street. He  
suddenly stops and looks straight at me. A huge grin appears on his face and he lifts up his hand as a greeting. I just stare and can do little more than wave back. Ethan? I never thought I'd see him again. His smile turns into a conspiring grin and he walks on. On one side I'm disappointed that he didn't come over, but on the other side I'm relieved that I don't have to face him just yet. I stay in the car. A little voice just told me to and I really learned to listen to those voices. Yep, Jarod would be very proud of me. I shake my head as I realize he entered my thoughts again.

About half an hour later a car stops in front of the house and a red haired girl and a young boy of around three get out.  
"Bye aunt Em," I hear the boy yell as he runs to the front door.  
The front door opens again and my breathing gets stuck in my throat. No... This can't be... I gasp for air and stare at the scene...  
"Daddy!" The boy screams and runs straight into Jarod's waiting arms.  
I gasp again and feel my heart breaking. Jarod has a son? So he did move on without me. Tears cloud my vision, but I refuse to cry. I told him to move on without me and that's exactly what he did.  
"Em, come on in for a drink," Jarod yells towards the redhead. I now realize she is his sister. So he DID find his family. I feel happy for him. And I hope they are happy. But I can't control the little bursts of jealousy that course through my veins.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I have to prepare a meeting for tomorrow."  
Jarod nods and waves his sister goodbye as she gets in the car and drives away. Jarod guides his son inside and wants to get inside too but he suddenly stops and turns around. He looks straight at me and I see his eyes grow in recognition. He tells his son something, steps in the yard and suddenly starts running towards me. I panic and start the car. I race off and leave him behind in a cloud of dust as he yells my name. He sounds desperate. How can he sound desperate? He's happy now. He has a family. I don't want to ruin his happiness. The voices in my head are screaming to turn around and go back. But I can't. I'd ruin his happy little family. I don't want to do that. He's happy now. Isn't he? But he sounded so desperate...

(Jarod's POV)

I stare at her shrinking car. This can't be happening. I'm certain it was her. Why did she run? Am I supposed to chase her now? Since when did our roles of prey and hunter turn around? I straighten my back and determination settles in me. I will chase her and find her and bring her back to where she belongs. Here, with her family.  
I walk back to my house. Little Mike is looking at me with big eyes.  
"Was that..." He asks, uncertainty shining in his eyes.  
I nod. "Yes it was."  
"Why did she run?"  
"We're playing a game."  
"Oh," Mike says, sounding a little hurt and I push him back inside.  
"I'm going to call your uncle Ethan to help me with the game."  
"Will she stay here with us now?" Mike asks, his small voice filled with hope.  
I kneel down and pull him into a hug. "I hope so son, I really hope so."

***

I stand in front of her motel room door and I let out a sigh. Ethan had been able to locate her in record time. But now I'm not sure if this was a good decision. Why did she run? I know that the only one who can answer that is behind this door. I gather all my courage and knock on the door. I wait for a while and raise my hand to knock again but the door opens and I stare into her beautiful eyes.  
"Jarod," she gasps. I can tell she's been crying. I don't want her to cry. I want her to be happy.  
"Parker," I whisper. My voice is giving up on me. God, I still love her so much.  
"How...," She breathes. Her voice is clearly giving up on her too.  
I give her a wicked grin. "Having a brother with an inner sense is really handy."  
She gives me a soft smile, but she soon turns serious again. "Why are you here?"  
"Why did you run?" I know she hates it to have a question answered by a question. I don't care. I'm still standing in the hallway and she's still looking at me through a slit as if I'm a criminal. She looks away from me, clearly not willing to answer my question.  
"Please let me inside so we can talk," I plead.  
"No," She sighs.  
I feel my heart breaking, but I won't give up so easily now. I need her and I told Mike I'd try to bring her home.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to ruin your family bliss," she whispers and I have to strain to understand her.  
I look at her in confusion. "What family, Parker? Emily, my sister lives in the city, Ethan lives a couple of blocks away, my parents own a farm in New Mexico and Jay, I'm sure you remember Gemini, lives at Harvard. What family? The only ones I regularly see are Em and Ethan."  
"But... I saw... you have a son," I hear the pain in her voice and I realize what she must be thinking. She has cast her eyes away from me and I gently brush her chin with my fingers as I slowly raise her head so I can see her eyes. So she can see my eyes.  
"Mike? Yes, you're right. I have a son. But he's from The Centre. Remember your half-brother? I adopted him after The Centre fell. I didn't even know he really was my biological son until my doctor did a test. I never found a wife. I know you told me not to wait for you, but I know I can only be happy with you. Now please. Let me inside, so we can really talk."  
She stares at me for a couple of seconds. I know she needs time to let all the information sink in.  
"You never married?" She asks, her voice shaky.  
"No. The only one I want to marry is you," Oh man... I can't believe I just said that! I carefully look at her, almost afraid of her reaction. She stares at me with big eyes.  
"Please let me in," I plead again.  
She backs away from the door. I wait a few seconds until it opens further, but it doesn't, so I slowly push it further open. I walk into the small room and I see her sitting on the bed. Sitting down next to her, I take her hand in mine.  
"I missed you so much," I whisper.  
"I wanted you to be happy," she sighs.  
I give her a soft smile and raise her head. I lean closer to her and brush my lips with hers.  
"Only you can make me happy," I breathe against her lips and I feel her shiver. "Only you," I repeat as I deepen the kiss. We both need to catch our breaths when we finally release each other. I pull her against me and hug her tight.  
"Please honey, marry me, be my family and make me happy."  
She slightly loosens her grip on me and the smile on her face takes my breath away.  
"I will," she nods.  
I grin like a fool as I pull her down with me, kissing her passionately.

***

The grin is back on my face as I open my eyes the next morning. I found paradise and it's in Parker's arms. She's still sleeping in my arms, half covering my body. I gently place a kiss on her head and she fusses a bit, pushing herself deeper into me. Letting out a contented sigh, I gladly accept her closeness.  
I know that when she wakes up I'll have to tell her that Mike isn't only my son, but her son too. It was an idea her father cooked up. He and Raines wanted to create the perfect pretender. And who could they better use than two of their most successful red-files? I don't know how she'll react to this news. But I know she'll accept Mike and I know we'll be happy together. We have to be... we waited much too long for this.  
Little do I know she has a surprise for me too... A 15 month old girl called Cathy. She's staying with her grandpa Sydney now and she's proof of the first time we were together two years ago.  
And little do I know our third child is growing inside her right now.  
We will be happy... I know we will...

The End


End file.
